1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture fixing a data storage unit, and more particular to a modular fixture rapidly fixing a data storage unit inside a computer case without any screws.
2. Description of Related Art
The hardware of a computer generally includes: a main board, various interface cards, data storage units (such as a floppy disk drive, a hard drive, a CD-ROM, and a disk drive, etc.), all of these are call computer components, and the computer components are integrated in a computer case. Because the floppy disk drive, the hard drive, and the CD-ROM can be selectively configured, the housings of the floppy disk drive, the hard drive, and the CD-ROM are usually installed inside the computer case firstly to provide for easy assembly and subsequent expansion, i.e. the installation of a floppy disk drive, hard drives, and a CD-ROM drive.
Presently, the fixing method of the data storage units (such as the disk drive) is that a housing is fixed inside a computer case via screws, then to set the disk drive onto the housing, and the disk drive is fixed onto the housing by the screws, so that the disk drive is fixed inside the computer case. However, the fixing method has some disadvantages, for example, a screwdriver must be used when assembling or disassembling the disk drive. Thus, the procedure is complex and taxing; it is hard to increase the production efficiency.
Based on the aforementioned matter, some data storage unit fixing methods which are easy for assembly are proposed. One of the methods includes: two sliding bars are set on the disk drive housing, and two sliding rails are respectively set on two sides of the disk drive; the disk drive slide onto the disk drive housing. However, when assembling the disk drive, also, a screwdriver must be used to tighten the screws to fix the sliding bars on the computer case, the procedure is complex and time consuming. Another method is to modularize the disk drive and the disk drive housing, then to block the module inside the computer case. However, the disk drive and the disk drive housing are still modularized via the screws used in the prior art, thus, the cost is high, and the assembly and disassembly are inconvenient.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.